What If It All Went Wrong (One-shot)
by AuroraeCanta1432
Summary: What if the final plan was different? What if he was too late? What if he got his confidence from his love, his downfall? One-shot! First one ever (and second story) so PLEASE comment!


**Katniss' POV:**

It was supposed to be all over; no more fighting, no more torture. Why hadn't the horn blown yet? Peeta and I had successfully survived the Hunger Games thanks to a rule change to continue the interest of the crowd by putting up the "star-crossed lovers from District 12." The rule was that there could be two victors if both people were from the same district, and they fulfilled that rule. Yet the horn had still not blown. What could have happened?

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I couldn't believe it. We had come so close to the end. I finally realized I had found that someone; that person who would always care for me, that person who could comfort me no matter what, that person who risked everything for me. Now, one of us had to kill each other. Why did these things always have to happen to me? First my dad, then mom collapsed from the earthly life, then the Capitol nearly... no, they _did_ take my sister away, now they were taking Peeta.

I had to do something, something for the love of my life. He deserves a life more than I do. I only hunted, not a necessity next to bread making. But also his presence just made everyone feel better. He'd smile, he'd laugh, he enjoyed life, especially with other people. I only scowled at the hideous world and killed off the beautiful creatures who roamed the earth. My main reason to volunteer, as I now recognize, was not only to save my sister, Prim, but to leave this treacherous life. I admit it, I wanted to die. But after him... it all faded away. I found joy thanks to Peeta, I found hope thanks to Peeta, he meant everything to me now. I wanted to save him now.

I had my idea: with the pouch ready and knowing I could easily find a stick to carve with, I tell him, "Peeta, our duty now as the final tributes of the game is to please the crowd... but I know I don't want to fight you. It's not because one of us has more skill than the other, but I know I would never be able to kill a comrade, much less, a friend. I suggest we both go our separate ways and leave the work to nature, if you can even call it nature. Please, this is the only favor I ask."

"I was just about to ask you the same." He sounded a bit hesitant, like he wanted to say something else. He just nodded his head and started walking past the Cornucopia, not even daring to look back.

I ran, as quickly as I could in the opposite direction. All the leaves felt sharp as the barely scrapped my skin. I jumped over all the dead branches to avoid any further delay. I was looking for one, upright tree that would have been very old. The old trees had a larger circumference, giving me more room to write my note.

The perfect tree I sought was by the river. The river was still rushing and brought me peace, reminding me of the multiple times in the forest with Gale. Before, I had thought he would end up being the love of my life but I see that has all changed for sure.

This is my chance, I have to do it now before he gets the same idea. It may be obvious to some people in such a situation as we are in. I look around to make sure he wasn't there and that everyone is watching... wait, they already are watching me. The crowds are commanded to but Peeta... I hope he doesn't see... currently at least. Everyone is going to end up showing him what some might call a "brave deed."

I pull out the berries, my last hope. I grabbed only five, for every person I truly cared for. It will be no use to drink it with water like a pill, these berries act within one minute.

Next to my mouth, I start rethinking my plan. No, I can't. He has to win, I can't let him not just because I wasn't quick enough... here I go.

The heat, the suffocation... _the pain!_ It truly felt like dying from the inside out. I can feel my legs getting numb, I collapse. My hands on the ground, clenching the trodden ground. My eyes searing with pain... I can see something flying toward me. _What did you do?_ I hear faintly... Peeta...

**Peeta POV:**

_How could she? No, this can't be happening!_

The sound came, the sound of a victor, the end. The plane fly over, but I only sunk to the ground. They come to grab me, I go to hold her. She was my love, my everything... how could she do this? How could she cause me this pain? I wanted to be with her, I was going to get us out of this. If not, my life is useless. I wanted her to be the one to see District 12 again and help her family. Prim and them depended on her, the whole District did! My parents would have gotten another kid to take my place with the basics. That's all I did was the basics. Her hunting takes skill, precious skill that was just killed because of the Capitol. I swear, I will never forgive the Capitol and I will never forgive myself.

I was too late. This was the reason I followed her, this was what I wanted to prevent from happening. It hurts, seeing the love of my life dead in my arms because of me. It's all my fault. I caused her this. Maybe I shouldn't have started the whole thing about us. Maybe it would have given her a better chance of winning and me just helping her in the background.

My one wish throughout this whole "game" was that she lived to tell the tale. To tell the District of the horrors in the arena so that our district, District 12, would be the first and bravest of the Districts to finally stand up to the Capitol. I had overheard her and Gale talking about something like that, or at least running away, which in itself was revolting. Now, it was up to me. My last favor and deed for Katniss Everdeen is to create an uprising against the blood-thirsty Capitol and tear them to shreds for the numerous murders they have committed. They must pay.

On the way back to District 12, it was a gloomy ride. Haymitch was still stuffing his face in the "free refreshments." Effie was, of course, her perky self, saying how pride _I _must have brought to my District, but I won't be in a bit. I had made my decision while lying awake all night. I was going to make a speech when I got back and I was going to tell the whole District how wonderful Katniss Everdeen was and what her intentions were, and that we should follow her example and standing for what she thought right and standing for what she believed would be the best fit for her home.

I did it, I survived. It is now happening. They agree with my statements and everything is in chaos: the major's office is down as well as half the main street, homes are gone and junk is everywhere. _This_ is what a revolution looks like. Thanks to Prim, who really backed up my statements directly after I talked, she became the leader of the revolt and boy, she's going to beat the bejittles out of President Snow, if he lives to that point in time. But now, I must fulfill my duty to my love.

I get past the fence, which turned out to not be that hard at all. The forest was beautiful: so tall and glamorous, just like her eyes. You could easily get lost in here just like her eyes. I was lucky to find the right type of bush, and this time I picked from it on purpose.

Next to my mouth, I start rethinking my plan. No, I can't. This is for her, I can't let her down when she gave me so much.

The heat, the suffocation... _the pain!_ It truly felt like dying from the inside out. I can feel my legs getting numb, I collapse. My hands on the ground, clenching the ground trodden by the bravest girl in the District. My eyes searing with pain... I can see something flying toward me. _What did you do?_ I hear faintly... Katniss...


End file.
